Autistic mommy
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: Callie is autistic mommy to baby girl named Charlotte Avery Jacobs and Callie is adopted
1. prologue 6

Prologue 6

Callie is autistic and dyslexic while is a teen mom to a newborn girl named Charlotte Avery Jacobs. Callie was raped by Liam Olmstead. Callie is adopted because her mom and dad are dead. Her biological parents are Robert Quinn and Colleen Jacob.

Callie has custody of her newborn daughter and Liam Olmstead is in prison because of the raped. Callie Marie is mommy and has IEP meaning Individualized Education Plan. Callie is genius and has IQ points of 146 and can rad 50 words per minute. Callie has a tutor after school at home because of the baby.

 _ **The end of prologue 6**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the fosters and Freeform owns the fosters.**_


	2. Chapter one: one month baby

Chapter One: one month baby

Callie has started back up at school after the birth of Charlotte and she just turned one month old on May 25, 2016. Charlotte's birthday is May 25, 2016. Callie Marie keep last name as Jacob legally but for school, she uses Adams-Foster. Jude is in middle school but Callie is in 10th grade of school and is 15 years old. Jude is 13 years old and Lena is vice Principals and Stef is police officer.

Callie is a quiet because she is nonverbal autistic. Jude is nonverbal because the abused get very bad and affected Jude and so affected Callie. Callie has assistive communication device around her neck. Jude knows sign language and Stef or Lena knows sign language. Jude is adopted with Callie by Stef and Lena.

Callie Marie is taking care of diaper change because Charlie needs a new diaper. Jude Adams-Foster is babysitting Charlie because Callie has speech therapy. Callie is talking on communication device to work on words and trying saying them out loud.

Jude signs "Callie, Charlie need loving from her mommy" to Callie.

Callie's loud communication "bring baby to me" says to Jude.

Callie has done with speech therapy and regular therapy. Callie comes home with to new diapers because diapers were running low. Jude is working on signing words with Lena or Stef because both them knows how to sign. Callie is taking care of the baby Charlie and put charlotte down for a nap. Callie is working on homework and has help with words and math.

The dinner is done and Charlotte is in her bouncer near Callie's dinner chair. Jude is done with dinner and bottle feeding charlotte before her bath and bed time which Callie will breastfeeding her because Charlotte goes between the breast milk and breast milk in a bottle.t

Charlotte uses a pacifier and the brands of her bottles and pacifier are nuk orthodontic because it will be safe for teeth health. Her bottles are pink with different designs. Her pacifiers are different design for a baby who is a girl. Charlotte just had a bath with her mommy because both need to be washed to be freshed clean for the next day. Her infant carrier is pink with hello kitty for a design.

 **The end of chapter one: one month baby**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the fosters and Freeform owns the fosters.**


	3. Chapter two: two month baby

Chapter two: two month Baby

Charlotte Avery Jacobs is now two month old. She is basically sleeping through the night and still wake up at 12:00 and 3:00 am to get clean diaper. Callie woke up at 6:00 am and Charlotte woke up at 6:30 am. Jude woke up at 6:35 am and Jesus woke up at 6:40 am. Mariana woke up at 5:30 am, and Brandon woke up at 5:35 am. Lena woke up at 5:00 am, and Stef woke up at 5:10 am. At 7:00 am, Charlotte is getting breast milk in a bottle because Stef is feeding her. At 7:30 am, the older kids are going to school where they will be spilt because they are in different grades. At 8:00 am, Callie is called to Vice Principal's office about Charlotte and Stef needs medical permission from Charlotte's mom which is Callie. Stef get medical permission from her adopted daughter Callie. At 8:30 am, Stef took Charlotte to doctor and finds out that Charlotte has very bad cold. At 9:00 am, callie went to vice principal's office which is Lena's and is throwing up and Stef come and get Callie and put special needs mommy and daughter in Lena and Stef's bedroom. At 9:30 am, both mommy and daughter are napping in Callie's adopted mother's bedroom. At 10:00 am, Callie woke up and starting to throw up in basket for throwing up. At 10:30 am, Charlotte needs a new diaper because the diaper is full of pee and poop. At 11:00 am, Callie went to take a bath and Stef put Charlotte in the bath with her mommy. At 11:30 am, Callie is trying to nurse Charlotte Jacobs. At 12:00 pm, Callie is eating chicken and noodle soup for lunch. At 12:30 pm, Callie is napping with Charlotte and does co-sleep with Charlotte. At 1:00 pm, Callie woke up from napping with her daughter who stills a sleep. At 1:30 pm, charlotte woke up from an hour long nap.

 _ **The end of chapter two: two month baby**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the fosters character except for charlotte foster. Freeform owns the fosters characters with Peter Paige, Bradley Bredeweg.**_


End file.
